Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pick-up apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In an image pick-up apparatus, a silicon nitride film is disposed on a photoelectric conversion element and protects the photoelectric conversion element and prevents reflection.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-041726 describes formation of a silicon nitride film in a photoelectric conversion region by plasma chemical vapor deposition (CVD).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-84693 describes formation of a silicon nitride film covering at least a part of a photoelectric conversion portion by low pressure CVD, and also describes the use of hexechlorodisilane as a source gas of the silicon nitride film in the low pressure CVD.
In the formation of a silicon nitride film near a photoelectric conversion element by plasma CVD as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-041726, there is a risk that the photoelectric conversion element receives plasma damage and that noise is caused by the plasma damage.
The silicon nitride film formed by low pressure CVD as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-84693 has a low hydrogen permeability. Such a case has a risk of preventing the hydrogen supply from above the silicon nitride film in the step for termination with hydrogen, which is performed later, resulting in insufficient reduction of noise.
The technology of the present invention reduces noise in an image pick-up apparatus.